Treasure Planet: Avatar Style
by meninwhite
Summary: this animated, futuristic and Asian version of the classic adventure “Treasure Island,” an adventurous preteen named Aang discovers a map to the greatest hidden treasure in the galaxy. To reach the treasure, Aang becomes a cabin boy on a space galleon kno
1. The Cast

_**Treasure Planet: Avatar Style**_

**_Cast_**

Aang: Jim Hawkins

Zuko: John Silver

Momo: Morph

Mr. Arrow: Iroh

Scroop: Zhoa

Captain Amelia: Suki

Aangs Mother: Sarah Hawkins

Jeong Jeong: Billy Bones

Sokka: Doctor Doppler

Others come soon!

Chapter one will be up soon.

Synopsis

this animated, futuristic and Asian version of the classic adventure "Treasure Island," an adventurous pre-teen named Aang discovers a map to the greatest hidden treasure in the galaxy. To reach the treasure, Aang becomes a cabin boy on a space galleon known as The Divine Dragon, helping the crew fight black holes and space storms. But someone Aang trusts also wants that treasure….


	2. Leagcy of Cheng

Chapter one: Legacy of Cheng Yang

(Title starts in a peacefully space, then the narrator begins)

Music playing

NARRATOR:

On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the nebulas

Were calm and peaceful

Creaking

The great merchant ships with their cargoes of Planet crystals, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were persuade by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious

Captain Cheng Yang.

Cheng: Fire!

All gasping fighting goes on

Narrator: Like a Falcon overtaking its prey--

Door creaks

Aang Mother: Aang. I thought you were asleep an hour ago.

Aang

Mom, l was just getting

to the best part.Please?

Aang's Mom

Oh, can those eyes

get any bigger? Scootch over.

NARRATOR: like a Falcon overtaking its prey Cheng and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere snd then gathering up their spoils vanished without a trace

Vanished without a trace

Aang and his Mom

-Ooh!

-Ooh!

NARRATOR: Cheng's secret trove

was never found but stories have persisted

that it remains hidden

but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches

beyond imagination--the loot

of a thousand worlds

AANG AND NARRATOR:

Treasure Planet

Aang's Mom

OK. Blow your nose.

Aang:

How do you think

Captain Cheng did it, Mom? How'd he swoop in out of nowhere

and vanished without a trace?

Aang's Mother:

I have no idea. Come here, you, you li-- l'm gonna get--oh! Pffft

Giggling OK, now it's time for this

little Pirate to go to sleep.

Aang:

You think somebody'll

ever find Treasure Planet?

Aang's Mother:

Sweetheart,

I think it's more... like a legend.

Aang:

I know it's real.

Aang-Nighty-night, Mom.

Aang's Mother-Nighty-night, sweetheart.

Aang:I love you.

Aang's Mother:Love you, too.

(Aang's pulls the book out one more time)

NARRATOR: There are nights when

the winds of the Nebulas so inviting in their promise

of flight and freedom made one's spirit soar!


	3. Aang's Rebellion

Aang now 12 years old

Aang:Yaaaa-hoo!(Aang soars thought the sky on what looks like his glider but with a gravity balancer, he soars through soon he goes right through a Military training camp and zooms through them)

Alarm rings

Aang: Whoo!Come on! Whoo! Ha ha ha! Whoo-hoo!

(But as always the guards catch him(They look like Fire Nation troops but with high tech Armour)

Aang: Oh, great.

Thunder

Customer: Jaiylin!

Jaylin (Aang's Mother) I know--

refill on the fruit juice. One second, alright that's three Rice cakes and…

Customer #2;JAYLIN!

Jaylin: I know!

Sorry, Sokka. It's been A war over here!

Sokka: No problem Jaylin, Ah! My special meat combo!(He is about to eat when a little girl comes up to him.)

Hello. What brings you here curious littleone? Plaese leave, are your parents around (Still no answer)

What's the matter? Cat got your--yaah!(She grabs some of his meat and stuck it in her mouth.

Jaylin:Oh, they're so adorable at that age.

Sokka: Oh, yes...deplorable. Uh...adorable! Hmm. Speaking of which,

how's Aang doing?

Jaylin: Much better. I know he had some rough spots... earlier this year.

But l really think that he's starting to turn a corner.(Two guards open the door with Aang in there custody)

Gurad: Jaylin?

Jaylin: Aang! Drops dishes

Sokka:Ooh...wrong turn.

Aang: OK. Thanks for the lift, guys.

Gurad 2: Not so fast. We apprehended your son operating... a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation - - ... section fifteen, paragraph, um...

Aang:Six?

Guard: Thank you.

Aang: Don't mention it.

Jaylin:Aang!

Guard 2:As you are aware, ma'am...this constitutes a violation

of his probation.

Jaylin:Yes, yes. No, I understands.Um, but could we just--

Sokka:Um. ahem. pardon me Officers, if l might,uh, interject here.I am the noted astrophysicist Profeser Sokka in teacher of Anceint History.

Perhaps you've heard of me.No? Uh, l have a clipping.

Gurad:Are you the boy's father?

Sokka:WHAT? NO Way Im 15 years old! Im just a firend.

Jaylin:Eww! He's just an old friend of the family.

Guards in Unson:Back off, sir!

Jaylin:Thank you Sokka.I will take it from here.

Sokka:Well, Jaylin, if you insist.Ahem. Don't ever let me

do that again.

Gurad 2:Due to repeated violations of statute -C...we have impounded his vehicle.Any more slip-ups will result..in a one-way ticket

to Juvenile Hall.

Gurad: Kiddie hoosegow.

Gurad 2:The slammo.

Jaylin:Thank you, officers.It won't happen again.

Gurad:We see his type all the time, ma'am.

Gurad 2:Wrong choices.

Gurad:Dead-enders.

Gurad2:Losers

Gurad: You take care now.

Gurad 2:Let's go we have better things to do than baby sit.

Conversations resume

Jaylin:Aang, I have had it.Do you want to go

to Juvenile Hall? ls that it?

Jaylin: Aang? Aang, look at me.lt's been hard enough

keeping this place...afloat by myself

without you going--

Aang:Mom, it's no big deal.

There was nobody around. Those guards just

won't get off my--Forget it.

Jaylin:Aang, l just don't want

to see you...throw away your entire future.

Aang (leave the room)Yeah, what future?

Thunder


	4. Beware The Scar Eye

Clang

(Aang was outside looking at the rain, as he heard the conversation between)

Sokka: Really don't Know how you manage it. Jaylin.Trying to run a business while raising a felon like--felon...fellow...

fellow like Aang.

Jaylin:Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father left. Well. Aang's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is he built his first solar guilder

when he was eight! And yet.

He chose to drop out of the Academy! He is constantly in trouble

and when I talk to him he's like a stranger to me don't know. Sokka

'Ive tried everything--

(Aang looks disappointed in himself while covered in rain, but he could never forget how his father just left them like that. Suddenly, a small ship came crashing down. Aang quickly goese to the rescue)

Aang:Hey, Mister,

You're OK in there, right?

And old man comes out of it with an angry growlGrowling

AahCoughing

Jeong Jeong: He's coming'.Can you hear him? Those teeth crunching and fire eyes! like the pure evil itself!

Aang:Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?

Jeong Jeong: He's after my chest...that fiendish Scar eye! And his band of cutthroats.

Straining But they'll have to pry it...

from Jeong Jeong's cold, dead fingers afore l--Coughing

Aang: Uh, come on, give me your arm.That's it.

Jeong Jeong: Good boy.

Aang: Mom's going to love this.

Click

Jaylin: Thanks for listening, Sokka.Sighs lt helps.

Sokka: It's going to be OK.You'll see.

Jaylin:I keep dreaming one day l'll open that door...and there he'll be

just the way he was.A smiling, happy little boy,

holding a new pet...and begging me

to let him keep it.

(Aang bust the door open with Jeong Jeong in his hands)

JaylinGasps AANG!

Aang: Mom, he's hurt...bad!

Jeong Jeong: My chest, boy.

Gasping

Groans

Jeong Jeong:

He'll be coming' soon. Can't let them find this.(He gives a round ball raped in a cloth to Aang)

Aang:Who's coming?

(Jeong Jeong grabs Aang's shrits and pulls him to hear his nearly dead voice)

Jeong Jeong:Whispering The Scar Eye!Beware The Scar Eye! Gasps, and then dies quily

Sokka: Ahh!

Rumbling

Aang looks out side to see another ship has landed this time with pirates and the leader he could not make out thanks to the dark storm andadrenalin)

Aang:Quick! We gotta go!

Sokka: I'm with Aang

on this one!

Pirates shouting, as the burn the restrunt to the ground, Aang, Jaylin and Sokka run all the way up stares to jump to Sokka's ride.

Changian, YES!

Yelping excitedly

Stay! Don't move!

PIRATE: Where is it!

Find it!

Sokka:Don't worry. Sara I'm an expert in the laws

Of how to do this.

Sokka-On the count of three--one...

Aang-Three!

(They all jump to the creature and it takes off Jaylin looks back to see the restaurant in flames. Soon they reach Sokka's mansion.


	5. The Map

(They were at Sokka's house(Laboratory))

Sokka:I'm sorry, Jaylin. I'm afraid the White Lotus(The inn) has burned to the ground. Ahem. Well, certainly

a lot of trouble...over that odd little sphere.Those markings baffle me(Aang takes it and starts to type into the markings)Unlike anything

've ever encounteredSuddenly it Beeps, whirring

Sokka: Even with

my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years

to unlock its--hey!(Soon it forms a vast Hologram and soon covers the entire room in a glactic map)

Sokka: Why, it's a map! Wait. Wait, wait, wait! This is us,

The planet Yue. That's the Magellanic Cloud! Whoo! The Coral Galaxy!

Oh!That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss.(Still loking until finally he see's something unusual.Wait. What's this? What's this? Why, it--it's...

Aang: Treasure Planet.

Sokka No impossible!

Aang: That's Treasure Planet!

Sokka: Yang 's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? You know what this means?

Aang:lt means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away.

Sokka:Whoever brings it back..would hold an eternal place...atop the pantheon of explorers!He'd be able to experience—

Click, the holo map vansihed

Sokka: Whoo! What just happened?

Aang:Mom, this is it. This is

the answer to all our problems.

Jaylin: Aang, there is absolutely no way--

Aang: Don't you remember, all those stories?

Jaylin: That's all they were--stories!

Aang: With that treasure...we could rebuild the White Lotas

a hundred times over!

Jaylin:Well, this is--

it's just--oh, my.Delbert, would you please

explain how ridiculous this is?

Sokka:It's totally preposterous...traversing the entire galaxy alone.

Jaylin: Now at last,

we hear some sense!

Sokka: That's why I'm going with you.

Jaylin:SOKKA!

Sokka: l'll use my savings to finance the expedition. l'll commission a ship,hire a captain and a crew.

Jaylin:You're not serious.

Sokka: All my life I've been waiting

for an opportunity like this...and here it is screaming,

''Go, Sokka! Go, Sokka!''

Jaylin: OK. OK! You're both grounded!

Aang:SighsMom. Look, I know that I keep

messing everything up...and I know...that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I 'm gonna set things right.

Sokka: Jaylin, if I may? You said yourself,You've tried everything.There are much worst remedies.. than a few character-building

months in space.

Jaylin:Are you saying this because it's the right thing...or because

you really want to go?

Sokka:I really, really, really,really want to go...and it's the right thing.

Jaylin:SighsAang...I don't want to lose you.

Aang:Mom...you won't. I'll make you proud.

Sokka: Well. uh. Ahem.There we are then.We'll begin preparations

at once.Aang soon we'll be off to the spaceport.


End file.
